leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vietphro/Karolina, the Archivist
Karolina, the Archivist is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities | }} Karolina calls forth a whirlwind of pages to travel forward, dealing damage and slowing all enemies hit by 20% for 1.5 seconds |description2 = Every enemy champion hit by Forgotten Tomes reduces all of her basic abilities' cooldowns by 1 second. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Karolina generates an ancient orb every 18 seconds up to 5 orbs. |description2 = Karolina consumes an ancient orb, healing the target ally or herself. |description3 = Karolina hurls an ancient orb at a target enemy, dealing damage to all enemies in the area centering around the targeted enemy. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 750 |cost = 1 |costtype = Ancient Orb + Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Karolina unrolls a scroll on the ground that grants bonus movement speed to Karolina and her allies as they travel along the scroll. |description2 = Karolina's rate of generating ancient orbs is 50% faster while standing on her Celerity Scroll. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1200 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Karolina rips the souls out of all enemy champions in a targeted area, silencing them for 1.25 seconds and dealing damage. |description2 = If any of the enemy champions die while Execration is in effect, Karolina regenerates health over 15 seconds. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Lore |render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Archivum Arcanea, Ionia |occupation = Archivist |faction = Ionia |allies = Nasus |friends = Karma, Lee Sin, Irelia |rivals = Syndra, Sion |related = }} The Archivum Arcanea, located within the Placidium on the island of Ionia, is host to centuries worth of knowledge, compiled by the hundreds of archivists that have worked there over the years. While many wars have been fought over the secrets contained inside, it has never fallen to enemy hands. During the Noxian Siege of the Arcanea, General Sion trapped a hundred archivists and novice librarians inside the Archivum for three weeks until Irelia and her troops were able to drive back the Noxian forces. During the siege, it is said that the Grand Archivist, Karolina, was able to sustain the other librarians with just her life force until finally she passed out due to exhaustion. A symbol of knowledge and mastery throughout Ionia, Karolina has studied the scrolls and tomes since she first was an apprentice at the Archivum, and perhaps holds greater wisdom than any other human on Runeterra. Quotes Selection Quote *''I have read of this battle in the scrolls."'' On Starting a Game *''"Perhaps they shall write of this battle as well."'' *''"What are we but pawns in history?"'' *''"We write our own fate."'' Movement *''"Walk swiftly among the stars."'' *''"Learn from the past, do not repeat it."'' *''"Let us weave a tale of victory."'' *''"Let the scrolls be our guide."'' *''"Flying past the stars on silver wings."'' *''"Do not wake the sleeping beasts."'' *''"Their stories shall end in the moment."'' Attacking *''"Write their history in blood."'' *''"Do not try to comprehend death."'' *''"Strike with certainty."'' *''"Wander bravely. *''"Stress dulls their minds."'' *''"Their tears salt their wounds."'' Jokes *''"Is that what you bothered me about? A joke?"'' Taunt *''"I have seen things you couldn't comprehend!"'' *''"I have seen your defeat in the stars!"'' Tips * Celerity Scroll is a great tool for pursuing fleeing enemies. ** It also can be useful in team fights, as standing on it can drastically decrease the generation time of ancient orbs. * While Righteous Alembic can be useful when Karolina runs out of mana, remember that the health costs are doubled and can often take you lower than you expected. * Execration is a great team fight initiation tool. Change Log Category:Custom champions